Conveyor systems are used in a variety of industries to move material throughout a work area. In particular, low profile conveyor systems are used to transport materials in applications where the conveyor fits into tight spaces and/or under equipment where clearance is small. The flexible belts of conveyor systems are prone to misalignment due to out-of-balance forces acting on the belt in a direction generally transverse to the direction of flexible belt travel. Application of such unbalanced forces may displace the flexible belt on the rollers of the conveyor system, potentially damaging the flexible belt and resulting in downtime of the conveyor system.
Accordingly, conveyor systems that resist belt displacement to prevent downtime are required.